


The barrel ride

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo in the same barrel....<br/>requested by queenofshire405</p><p>and the actual proof for it: http://aconsultingdetective.tumblr.com/post/102714969050/hobbitunderthemountain-there-it-is-both-of</p>
            </blockquote>





	The barrel ride

**Author's Note:**

> *dramatic music in the back* There's art. Art for my fic, the very first Bagginshield fic i ever wrote. I tank you catofcream for this (http://catofcream.tumblr.com/post/111125075424/the-barrel-ride-by-carlottefreycharlotte-frey)

Thorin raised his head. He was in the last barrel and saw Bilbo, who just stood next to them. In less then a second he realised the hobbit had no barrel to be in. He leaned out, grabbed the burglar’s waist and pulled him in his barrel the second the trap door opened. Then they were out in the ice-cold water and darkness.  
“Thorin, what are you doing?”  
“Saving your ass.” The dwarf shifted, the space in the barrel was limited and he was already squeezed before he shared it with Bilbo. The hobbit turned, because their faces were too close.  
“What are we going to do now?” Thorin bit his lower lip, when the small, soft arse pressed against his cock.  
“You came up with this, so you should know, what to do now!” Thorin growled back, angry with himself.  
“I freed you, I led you here and I got you out of Thranduil’s realm. So shut up!” Bilbo shifted and Thorin suppressed a moan.  
“I didn’t say, it was wrong, but you should also plan for the future.” The dwarf asked himself silently, why he did this. He wanted to shag their burglar the second he laid his eyes on the hobbit.  
“Then you, the great dwarf Thorin Oakenshield, soon-to-be King Under the Mountain, should leave the barrel and get back to the tree-shagger Thranduil to go back into his cell and rot there!” Bilbo hit Thorin accidently with his elbow.  
“Bilbo, if you don’t stop moving, I will drown you.” To accompany with the threat, a wave plashed over their heads, drowning Bilbo’s words. “What did you say?”  
“By Yavannah, I trust you that this is no empty threat.” Bilbo moved again and Thorin felt his cock twitch. The barrel hit a stone and Thorin squeezed Bilbo against the frame of the barrel.  
“Oh my, my head was inches from this peak.” Thorin couldn’t answer, he was too occupied with the thought of Bilbo’s soft ass against his erected cock. Another wave washed over them and Bilbo tried to avoid getting even wetter. He squirmed and ducked. Thorin shivered and opened his mouth to say something, but they hit another stone and he was thrown at Bilbo again. The hobbit winced and wiggled, trying to avoid getting smashed.  
“Mahal, stop moving Bilbo, it’s a small barrel!” Thorin pulled back, his cock now fully erected.  
“I can’t. I don’t want to die because you broke my rips.” The hobbit couldn’t stop moving, his arse rubbing over the bulge in Thorin’s breeches. Gripping the frame to steady himself, he pushed his back against the barrel.  
“Let’s try it that way.” But that way meant, his cock was right at the hobbits ass. With every stone they hit or every wave, that plashed over them, Thorin got an excuse to grind his hips into the burglars rear. Bilbo said something.  
“I didn’t understand you.”  
“I said, “ Bilbo turned half way around, facing Thorin. “Could you take the hilt of your sword out of my back? It’s not very comfortable.” The hobbit turned back and moved again, brushing against Thorin. Then he reached behind him, trying to push the ‘sword’ away. Even through the layers of clothes, the touch of the hobbit’s hand on the dwarf’s cock felt like bliss. Thorin moaned shamelessly. Bilbo turned, staring into the king’s face.  
“What are you doing you stubborn dwarf? ” Named stubborn dwarf was freed to answer, because the barrel hit the shore near the Long Lake. Thorin slid out, taking Bilbo around the waist carrying him to the shore. The other members of the company were just sitting in their barrels and moaning about their bruises.  
“Make a fire, I need to talk to our burglar.” Thorin marched off, leaving the river behind him. Bilbo just shivered in the strong grip. When Thorin put him down, the hobbit saw the frown his leader had on his features.  
“What were you thinking? We could have all died, because of your stupid idea!”  
“Because of my ‘stupid idea’, we are out of Thranduil’s realm. And you once said, you cannot guarantee for my life.” For the first time, the hobbit shot back. The angry glare he gave Thorin aroused him even move. He took Bilbo, threw him on a bed of moss and ripped his arse free.  
“I’m going to take you.” Thorin was sure, the others heard his growl but right now, he couldn’t care less. Bilbo, on his knees and hands, didn’t even realised, what happened to him, until he had Thorin’s cock up his arse.  
“Thorin.” The wail he gave made the dwarf stop, but only for a second. He gripped Bilbo’s waist and pounded into him. “Stop, you stupid dwarf.” Bilbo tightened around Thorin and the dwarf moaned. “It would be nice, if you stop for a minute, so this is not only pleasure to you.”  
“What?” The hobbit sighed.  
“So you actually think, that I don’t have needs?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Finish, then I explain!” Thorin didn’t need anyone to tell him this. He pounded into the hobbit until both came in the same second and he painted Bilbo’s insides with his seed. His breath was ragged and he felt totally exhausted.  
“Thorin, I wanted you to take me, the moment you entered my house. But I thought, of what I heard about you and how you acted towards me, that you only see the useful burglar in me. I was surprised, when you suddenly grind into me. But your eyes were so full of wanton, I’ve never seen that before.” Thorin slid out, turned Bilbo and kissed his burglar.


End file.
